Miedo de mí
by Lupina
Summary: Remus tiene miedo. De qué? De sí mismo.


:::Miedo en mí:::  
  
Creo que últimamente me ha dado por escribir song-fics ^^ Este es (para variar) sobre Remus Lupin. Sobre sus transformaciones.  
La canción es de Trustcompany, y se llama 'Downfall' ('Caída', o 'Caída baja'). Escuché la letra y encontré que encajaba  
perfecto con la condición de Remus, espero que ustedes también piensen eso, y que les guste... Por favor dejen Reviews,   
significan mucho para mí...   
  
* * * * *  
  
Era luna llena, una vez más. Y Remus Lupin, un estudiante de 7º año en Hogwarts, una vez más tenía que dirigirse a La Casa  
de los Gritos, que era su escondite, un lugar en donde nadie podía prescenciar su transformación en una criatura horrenda.  
Por suspuesto que ésto a Remus le hacía sentir horriblemente mal. Le hacía sentir un odio inmenso haia esa critatura que  
vivía dentro de él. Pero sabía que no había nada que pudiese hacer. Se apresuró, le quedaba poco tiempo.  
  
  
~Fear in me so deep, it gets the best of me,  
In the fear I fall, here it comes face to face with me,  
Here I stand hold back so no one can see,  
I feel these wounds, step down, step down,  
step down~  
  
~Miedo en mí tan profundamente, eso saca lo mejor de mí  
en el miedo caigo, aquí viene cara a cara conmigo  
aquí me paro aguantando así nadie puede ver  
Siento estas heridas, retrocede, retrocede,  
retrocede~  
  
  
Remus estaba sentado en una esquina de su escondite. Sabía que la transformación ya comenzaba. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de  
sí mismo. De lo que sentía dentro de él.  
  
  
~(am I) Breaking Down~  
~(me estaré) Rompiendo~  
  
  
Las lágrimas mojaron sus ojos: eran lágrimas de odio, de ira.   
  
  
~Can I break away  
Push me away, make me fall,  
Just to see, another side of me,  
Push me away, you can see  
what I see, the other side of me.~  
  
~Puedo romperme  
Empújame, házme caer  
sólo para ver, otra parte de mí  
empújame, puedes ver  
lo que yo veo, la otra parte de mí~   
  
  
Sentía que cada vena le comenzaba a arder más que nunca, entre su ira y la transformación. Sus manos eran ahora garras, sus  
piernas eran ahora patas, su cabello claro era ahora un pelaje gris, su llanto era ahora nada más que un aullido.  
  
  
~Fall back on me, and I'll be the strength I need,  
to save me now, just come face to face with me,  
stay in place you'll be the first to see me heal these wounds,  
step down, step down, step down, down~  
  
~Cae en mí, y seré la fuerza que necesito,  
para salvarme ahora, sólo ven cara a cara conmigo  
quédate en tu lugar serás el primero en verme sanar éstas heridas,  
retrocede, retrocede, retrocede, atrás~  
  
  
Ya no era consciente de lo que hacía, los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente hace pocos minutos estaban ahora escondidos en un   
rincón profundo de su memoria. Ahora, sus únicos pensamientos eran matar, rasgar, morder, atacar.  
  
  
~I'm not breaking, down  
can I break away  
push me away, make me fall,  
just to see another side of me,  
push me away you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me  
  
Go!~  
  
~No me estoy rompiendo, abajo  
puedo romperme  
empújame, házme caer  
sólo para ver otra parte de mí,  
empújame puedes ver  
lo que yo veo, la otra parte de mí  
  
Ve!~  
  
  
Aunque durante sus transformaciones su mente cambiaba totalmente, era como si en una esquina estuviese oculto el Remus real,   
llorando, odiando, tratando de escapar... y la noche seguía avanzando...  
  
  
~Fall, can I break away  
push me away, make me fall,  
just to see another side of me,  
push me away you can see,  
what I see, the other side of me~  
  
~Caer, puedo romperme,  
empújame, házme caer,  
sólo para ver otra parte de mí,  
empújame puedes ver  
lo que yo veo, la otra parte de mí~  
  
  
Las horas pasaban, y con ellas el dolor aumentaba. Sin embargo, era como si siendo lobo podía desquitarse de sí mismo: rompía,  
mordía, destrozaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance. En cierta forma sentía como si, por primera vez, ser licántropo le servía de  
algo: le servía para sacar el odio que sentía contra sí mismo.  
  
  
~No one can see anything on the other side of me  
I walk, I crawl, loosing everything and waiting for the downfall  
No one can see everything on the other side of me  
I walk, I crawl loosing everything on the downfall.  
Downfall, Fall~  
  
~Nadie puede ver nada de la otra parte de mí  
Camino, me arrastro, perdiéndolo todo y esperando por la caída  
Nadie puede ver todo en la otra parte de mí  
Camino, me arrastro, perdiéndolo todo en la caída  
Caída, caer~  
  
  
Remus abrió sus ojos: el sol se asomaba tenue tras las montañas. Listo. Había terminado. Una vez más, su suplicio ya estaba hecho.  
Se puso de pie, y caminó de vuelta a Hogwarts.  
  
Pero dentro de él... las llamas del odio por esa criatura, seguían ardiendo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
N/A: Pobrecito Remus! Es triste, lo sé, y esto puede ser cruel pero... el imaginármelo de unos 17 años, muy serio, con todo ese   
'odio' adentro y con Downfall como tema de fondo... es demasiado sexy... *_* ^^U  
Por favor déjenme Reviews... gracias XD 


End file.
